


errrr

by someblankgit



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:06:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someblankgit/pseuds/someblankgit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I should add I wrote this when I had just started a new medication so everything is quite weird.  My head feels quite werid so I might miss spell words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	errrr

**Author's Note:**

> Carbamazpine is an anti seizure and a mood stabiliser.

Rolling her friend on to her side, jack reached into her bag and pulled out a syringe filled with 5cc of Carbamazpine. Jack knew that there was better drugs for this but this was all she could pick up in such short notice. Jack bite off the cover and injected it in to her upper arm. It took a few seconds for the seizure to sub side. 

bea rolls over and stares at Jack leaning over her.  
“you okay?” Jack asks her.  
“yeh and it Wednesday and my name is Bea, yours is Jack Dawson and I was in an animas. Im fine” Bea takes her feet of the animas and rubs her temples.  
Jack takes out a light pen from her top pocket “okay can you follow the light” Jack moves the light from corner to corner. “your eyes are okay, now can you stand up for me”.  
Bea trys to stand up but flops back down “just give me a few minuets, you know how this shit mucks with me”. 

Jack knew the effects Carbamazpine had on the body she had taken it her self and she knew the effects of it very well, when she when into the animus she knew she would most likely seize so she took some, the world felt slow and fuzzy and over time the drug could build up in a person system and cause an over dose. Jack had been trying to grab something more useful but the houses she when too only had weak shit.

Jack holds out her arm for Bea to grab and Jack rests her hand on her back. “you need to stand up, it helps your body metastasise it faster” Bea grabs Jack's arm and Jack helps her to a bed.

The two girls both lived in an abandoned housing complex in Greece after the financial crash so it was in limbo because the people who owned when bankrupted and then the banks that then owned it when bankrupted. Rebecca had left it with them in Italy and they moved it to Greece after the crash because they knew that plenty of houses would be in limbo and it would be hell to get any where. 

Jack was 30 years old and just happens to be one of Abstergo soldiers when she was 18 and she spent 4 years of her life training to fight, kill, nurse and run. Then she was kidnaped by the assassins creed but she was told lie after lie by abstergo and the assassin alerted me of what the Templars where doing to us and the world. Bea was part of the order from birth and they sent me her because they believed that she was relative of Eve from the first civilisation.

“Bea you need to under stand I love you and I can not lose you though that fucking animas” Jack puts her hand on her checks “oh god Bea, you’re burning up”   
“well I'm fuck freezing my fucking ass off” Bea curls up in to a little ball. Jack picks up a blanket and drapes it over her.  
“Bea just wait, I going to grab my bag” Jack goes over to the animus to see that her bag is gone. “fuck, fuck, fuck, who there fuck is in here?!” 

Jack feels a scratch in her leg. She puts her hand on her leg to feel a needle sticking out of it, Jack turns around to see some abstergo dick bags and Arthur, the one that ran the teen soldiers experiment.

“oh fuck you” Jack falls to the ground seeing the world spining around her.

**Author's Note:**

> please don't be mean, I can not emphasize how much these pills are fucking with me and just found this shit funny


End file.
